Glastonbury Tor
by Elensaa
Summary: The Final Battle is taking place at Glastonbury Tor. Harry leaves his boyfriend to fight alone. There, he fights Voldemort, but will he be able to win? HD SLASH. OneShot


**Summary:** The night of the Final Battle, taking place at Glastonbury Tor. Harry climbs the hill to fight Voldemort, leaving his boyfriend behind with the rest of the Order, not knowing if he'll ever see him again. H/D SLASH. One shot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Harry Potter, which is a huge shame.

A/N: Sorry that I've been away for such a long time, but my dad disconnected my Internet again. He really needs to find a new way to punish me. I mean, I can still access it at college and at my friend's, though just not as often. Anyway, I went to Glastonbury Tor a while back, and it inspired me, but I just haven't had time to write it. I hope you like this!

**The Tor.**

The flashes of spells lit up the field, and Glastonbury Tor stood dark and towering behind. Death Eaters and members of the Order, Ministry of Magic and DA were locked in deadly combat everywhere. The teachers had tried to stop the students from coming, but when they'd realised that the Final Battle was about to commence, they had risen as an unstoppable force to come and support Harry in the fight. Harry himself was standing behind a powerful shield charm with his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, and the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

/FLASHBACK/

Glastonbury Tor looked forbidding in the dim, harsh light of the waning moon, and the cold, twinkling stars. Before the fence separating the hill from the field below stood a small army. Dozens upon dozens of Death Eaters stood lined up, wands at their sides. Waiting for battle to begin. A dark presence lurked in the trees off to the side. Dementors. Ready to answer the call if needed in battle.

On the other side of the field, the Order of the Phoenix, Aurors and well-trained DA formed ranks opposite the Dark forces, each ready to die in order to give Harry a chance to defeat the Darkest Wizard of all time, and bring peace to the World.

As Harry stood at the front of the army of the Light with Draco and Dumbledore, a lone Death Eater stepped forward. Pulling off his mask, he revealed himself to be Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello Potter, Dumbledore, Draco," he sneered, his lip curling unpleasantly. "I have a message from my Lord. He is waiting at the tower for Potter. We Death Eaters are to allow Potter only to pass. Anyone else must be stopped. Tonight, the war ends."

"The war may end tonight, but I'm going up to meet Voldemort with Harry!" Draco snarled, grabbing the Gryffindor's hand. "You cannot stop me!"

"Do not challenge me, traitorous boy!" Lucius drawled in a steely tone. "I will obey the Lord, and if I have to kill you, then so be it. You are no longer my son! You are filth! You are nothing!"

"I may be nothing, but I'm better than you!" Draco spat, his grip on Harry's hand almost painful. "You are a Death Eater, the lowest of the low! A slug is better than you!"

Lucius' eyes narrowed.

"I have delivered my message," he whispered in a deadly voice. "Now, the battle begins."

Raising his wand, he shot sparks into the air, and the Death Eaters opened fire. Hexes, curses and counter-curses flew in all directions. In the heat of battle, Lucius had disappeared. Dumbledore pushed Harry and Draco back through the ranks of fighters. Setting up a shield, he turned to the two boys.

/END FLASHBACK/

"I don't want you to go up there," Draco whispered, holding Harry close. "I might never see you again."

"I know," Harry replied, nuzzling Draco's chin with his nose. "But I have to."

Draco nodded, soothed by Harry's affectionate gesture. It was something Harry had done when they'd first gotten together, just after Christmas, months after Draco had joined the Light side. His father had escaped Azkaban, and had come to force Draco to join the Death Eaters during the summer holidays. Draco had refused, and was almost killed. Over Christmas, Lucius had managed to get hold of Draco again. This time, it was Harry who saved him. The two boys told each other their feelings, and became the most perfect couple anyone had ever seen.

"I just can't bear the thought of losing you," Draco murmured.

"Harry," Dumbledore spoke for the first time since the news. "You do not have to go. If you do, you will be playing on his territory. The prophecy does not need to be fulfilled tonight. You have the choice to wait until you're on even ground, or even until you have the advantage. It's your choice."

"No," Harry replied, raising his head off Draco's chest. "I have to go. Tonight's the night it ends. One way or another. I can feel it."

"If you go, you'll be on your own Harry," Dumbledore cautioned. "Are you sure you're ready to face him?"

"I'm sure," Harry replied. "Like I said, tonight is the night it has to end. I have to face him. This is the only chance. I may not come back, but it's a risk I have to take. Thank you for everything you've done for me, Professor. You've helped me more than you probably ever thought you could. Please tell my friends that I love them. Especially Ron and Hermione. Tell them that through the years, they've kept me going. And tell Mrs. Weasley thanks, for being the mother I never had."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Thank you Harry," he replied. "You truly are the most brave and powerful young Wizard I have ever met. I am prouder of you than I can say. Now, I shall go and clear a path through the Order for you Harry, and leave you to say goodbye. Be careful, and good luck."

Harry smiled slightly, and turned to Draco. The blonde looked at him tearfully.

"I don't want to loose you, Baby," he said over the sound of the battle. "I'd die if I did."

"I don't want to leave you, either," Harry replied. "But I have to do this. It's the only way to stop him. You know that."

Draco pressed his lips against Harry's forehead.

"I do, I know," he sobbed. "But I need you. So much. I can't live without you. Hell, I can't _sleep_ without you in my arms! Just don't leave me! Please!"

"I _can't_ promise!" Harry was crying now. "I may be ready to face him, but that doesn't mean I can beat him. If I die, it won't be long until he sends you to join me. But if I win, we'll be alive and happy. We'll be together, no matter what. I love you, just as much as you love me. You have to be strong. We both do. Promise me?"

"I do, I promise," Draco cried. "Kiss me."

Harry leaned up and pressed his lips to the Slytherin's. The kiss started out slow and gentle, but soon turned desperate, as Draco's tongue found its way into Harry's hot, wet mouth. After a long moment, but one that seemed far too short to the lovers, they pulled apart; Draco pressing gentle kisses on Harry's lips until they were completely separated.

Gazing into the tear-filled grey eyes above him, Harry pulled out of Draco's strong embrace. Drawing his wand, he blew a final kiss to the love of his life, and stepped through the shield.

"Goodbye, my love."

His softly spoken words hung in the air for seconds after he had turned away, and walked purposefully through the chaos of fighting bodies, making his way to the path of destiny. Draco fell to the ground, heartbroken.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry walked through the crowds, warring bodies moving out of his path. Reaching the edge of the dirt path, he stopped and looked around. Dumbledore was busily fighting seven Death Eaters, Aurors and Order members were locked in fierce duals, and gangs of DA members were taking Death Eaters down all over the field.

Behind the battle, the shield went down, Draco must have left its safety to join the fight. An image of the last time he saw Draco in battle flashed through his mind. The blonde's face had been fixed in concentration, despite the blood pouring from a gash on his temple. He had been beautiful, and later, Harry had called him an angel of death.

Turning around, Harry walked down the path towards the gate he could just see through a mass of black robes. He had to be strong. Thinking of Draco now would only distract him. He had a job to do, and no matter what, he had to focus and try his best. He was the World's only hope. He and Draco both knew that, and his blonde lover had obviously accepted that, or he wouldn't have joined the fighting. Now, Harry could go on without feeling guilty that he was leaving Draco behind.

The Death Eaters parted easily before him, they knew better than to disobey their master by harming the seventeen year old or getting in his way. The Dark forces closed ranks behind him, as though they felt that he'd turn tail and run. Harry shook his head. He wasn't going to run. He couldn't even if he had a chance. He had to go on. He wasn't stupid enough to not be scared. Hell, he was _terrified_! But this had to be done.

As Harry reached the gate, a lone Death Eater stood guarding it. Lucius.

"Finally plucked up the courage to die Potter?" he jeered. "Said goodbye to my worthless son?"

"I won't die Lucius," Harry replied smoothly. "The Light side will be triumphant, and Draco and I will be together again."

"I would not count on it boy!" the Death Eater snarled. "I plan to kill that traitor tonight! Whether he tries to pass me or not!"

"He won't let you kill him!" Harry raised his chin defiantly. "He's too proud to die by your hand! He'll kill you before you can touch him!"

"Well, we shall see," Lucius sneered. "Goodbye Potter."

With that, he stepped aside, allowing Harry to pass through the gate and start down the path to the top of the hill. The path climbed upwards at a steady rate, with steps in it every so often. Pausing about half way up the hill, Harry looked down upon the battle. Spells were flying in all directions, and people were dropping all over the place, both Light and Dark forces. It was impossible to tell who had the upper hand. The numbers were pretty much even.

Harry concentrated on the path again, following it in the dim light filtering down from the sky. He'd known that tonight was coming. He'd felt it. He didn't know how, but he did. Like something bigger than him was telling him. It was as the sun set earlier that night that he'd known that it was time.

/FLASHBACK/

"Baby are you coming to bed?" Draco asked.

_Harry was standing at the window, staring out across the lake as the sun set. Something felt wrong, the last rays of the sun seemed cold, and the cloudless sky seemed ominous as the light faded. Wrapping his arms around himself to ward off a sudden chill, Harry listened to the rustle of sheets and the pad of Draco's feet as he moved behind the raven-haired boy. _

"_Baby?" he asked, slipping his arms around the slim waist of his lover. "Are you ok?"_

"_It's the Final Battle tonight," Harry stated quietly._

"_What?" Draco cried, all thoughts of their night of lovemaking forgotten. "Are you sure?"_

_Harry turned around in the blonde's arms._

"_I'm positive," he whispered. "I can feel it."_

_Draco let out a shaky breath and pulled Harry closer. He knew that the battle had been brewing for weeks now. Harry had no secrets from him. He had told him that this night was coming. Draco just didn't realise that it would come so soon. He didn't know if he could handle it._

"_We can do this," Harry whispered, feeling Draco's emotions. "We can make it."_

_Draco smiled slightly. Harry was so attuned to his senses, and he to Harry's. They both knew what to say when their lover needed them. _

"_We can, we can do it," he replied._

_A loud knock sounded on the door._

"_Are you decent?" Ron yelled. He knew better than to just walk in. He'd learned his lesson when he walked in on Draco and Harry in bed one day. He'd not managed to shake the images out of his mind since. He still had nightmares._

"_Yeah," Harry replied._

_The red head walked in and looked relieved to find them both wearing boxers._

"_Dumbledore sent me to get you," he said. "There's a huge amount of Death Eater activity at Glastonbury. He thinks that they're gathering in preparation for a battle."_

"_They are," Harry confirmed. "It's time. The Final Battle."_

_Ron had gone ashen, and had left to inform Dumbledore of Harry's suspicions, leaving the lovers to get dressed. Before leaving their room to go to the Head's office, Draco had grabbed Harry around the waist and pressed a desperate kiss to his lips._

/END FLASHBACK/

Harry smiled as he remembered the kiss, his lips tingling. He loved Draco with everything that he was, and he had poured all of his emotions into that kiss in the bedroom. In return, Draco had poured himself into the kiss, and Harry knew that he was loved just as deeply as he loved the blonde.

Reaching the top of the hill, Harry warily approached the tower, looking up at the structure. He was slightly in awe of the intricate etching in the stone blocks. Stepping towards the steps, he dropped his eyes, and cautiously stepped up the two stone slabs, worn smooth by time and the weather.

Glancing around, Harry saw no sign of Voldemort in the small stone box. Looking up, Harry saw yet more carving on the stone of the tower, light from the battle below occasionally lit up the glassless windows above. The sounds of the fierce struggle were strangely muted up here.

"A majestic setting for our battle, don't you think, Harry?" a cold voice asked.

Harry snapped his head down towards the noise, seeing Voldemort standing there in the opposite doorway to him. His tattered black robes fluttering in the breeze.

"A perfect location for the prophecy to be fulfilled," red eyes glittered malevolently.

"You know about the prophecy?" Harry gasped.

"I know the first prophecy, not the second like you," answered the snake-like man.

"Two prophecies?" Harry asked. "How can there be two prophecies about us?"

"Sit down and I shall explain," Voldemort pointed to the two stone shelves on either side of the tower.

Cautiously, Harry moved towards his right, sitting on the cool stone slab, gripping his wand tightly. Voldemort sat upon the opposite slab, folding his hands in his lap.

'A Dumbledore gesture.' Harry thought, noting that the dark lord hadn't drawn his wand yet.

"Ok, talk," Harry was nervous.

Voldemort's red eyes narrowed.

"Do not be insolent!" he hissed.

Harry just glared.

"Ah such determination," Voldemort sighed. "You remind me of myself when I was seventeen."

"We were discussing prophecies, not your long-passed youth," Harry snarled.

"So we were," Voldemort returned to the conversation at hand. "There is an ancient prophecy that states that a great battle would take place here at the top of Glastonbury Tor between the leaders of two large forces.

"These leaders would represent the future of the Wizarding World, and also two greater opposing forces. The forces of Good and Evil. The winning side would then go on to hold dominion over the Earth for a thousand years, until the loser would return to challenge for the right to rule.

"You see Harry, when I win tonight, the forces of Hell will overrun the Earth, and I will have control of them, causing havoc and terror, and holding the ultimate power-that of life and death.

"However, in the extremely unlikely event that you win, the angels of _heaven,_" he sneered the word. "Will descend to bring peace for a thousand years, until I return and claim what is rightfully mine!"

Harry was silent for a moment, digesting this, while Voldemort sat, his lipless mouth twisted into an insane grin.

"You will never rule the Earth, old monster!" Harry growled, staring at the thing that killed his parents and was responsible for Sirius' death. "I am going to destroy you!"

The smile left Voldemort's snake-like face.

"I see," he hissed quietly in Parseltongue. "I will just have to destroy you. You cannot beat me."

"Oh, but I will," Harry replied, also speaking in Parseltongue. He had improved and no longer had to be looking at a snake to speak language. He'd had a lot of practise as Draco found it sexy.

The two stood, facing each other, wands out and ready. A moment's pause, during which they brought their power to the surface, Harry could feel it under his skin, pounding through his veins. Then, the greatest battle ever seen began.

Curses and hexes flew everywhere, trying to find the dodging and shielding opponents, in a display of extraordinary power. The flashes from the spells lit up the sky, and created an almost heavenly display of colours-mainly reds, blues, greens and purples. The two duelling wizards were fighting fiercely-Voldemort trying to hit Harry with Crucios and other equally nasty pain curses, and Harry deflecting these, and throwing binding and other Light spells at the Dark Lord, not wanting to resort to Dark curses.

After almost twenty minutes, Voldemort was seething. He'd been throwing his most complicated and deadly spells at the raven-haired seeker, but to no avail. He would have to use a tactic he had been hoping to avoid, as it cost a great deal of power and drained him greatly.

Throwing down his wand, the Dark Lord began to concentrate fiercely, chanting in Gaelic in his mind. Soon, a black writhing mass began to make its way up his throat and out of his mouth.

Harry, of course, had noted what the dark wizard was doing as soon as he stopped fighting. He had studied the art of freeing the soul from one's body, knowing somehow, that Voldemort would try this. He hated it. The first few times he had tried it, he had woken up in the hospital wing after being unconscious for hours. Eventually, he had improved, and could now complete the release and rejoining without blacking out. Of course, he had never attempted this without Draco being by his side to ground him, but now he had to try.

Concentrating, Harry began the process of freeing his soul. At first, a tingling spread throughout his body, and he felt light-headed. His flesh becoming heavy and hot. Dragging his consciousness towards the surface, Harry felt himself travelling upwards, surging out of his body in a swirling cloud of blinding white light.

The two clouds hovered in mid air, each forming into semblances of their mortal selves. Facing off against the roiling black shadow in front of him, Harry knew that this was the end. When two souls fought, the stronger would vanquish the other into nothingness. Harry only hoped that he could win. He wouldn't let Voldemort rule the Wizarding World. Too many innocent people would die, and many sacred places would be destroyed. The world was too beautiful to allow the dark stain that Voldemort would make upon it to take effect.

Harry hovered, waiting for Voldemort to make his, conserving his energy. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the black soul of the dark lord raced towards him, and Harry braced himself for the impact. The dark soul crashed into his, and almost writhed at the pain of the darkness that touched him.

The two souls tumbled over and over in the air, each fighting to wrap themselves around the other. The battle waged for what seemed an eternity, but was, in reality, only a few minutes. Soon, Harry was beginning to tire, and the dark figure that made up Voldemort managed to surround him, and begin to squeeze, suffocating Harry.

The pure white soul that was Harry struggled, but his strength was waning rapidly, and he could hardly move under the crushing weight. Just as he began to give up, he felt a familiar presence, and heard a voice call out to him.

"Harry!"

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

After Harry left him behind the shield, Draco wept brokenly on the ground for a few minutes. Then he raised his head, eyes flashing. He would not leave Harry alone to fight a monster that could kill him. If Harry was destined to die that night, Draco would do everything that he could to make sure that his soul mate wouldn't die alone. He would be with him.

Drawing himself up, he pulled out his wand, wiped the last traces of tears from his face with his free hand and stood tall and straight.

He was going to fight.

Stepping out through the shield, he immediately stunned the nearest Death Eater. Ron glanced back at him gratefully, as the dark wizard had had the upper hand for a few moments. Draco nodded in response, and continued on towards the path.

He fought fiercely, struggling to reach the gate. It took a few minutes, but he finally got there. But there was someone in his path. Lucius. His father.

"You may not pass," Lucius sneered. "And I am going to kill you, traitorous child."

"I think not," Draco replied coldly. He hated this man. This piece of slime.

"We'll see about that," Lucius sneered. "_Crucio_!"

Draco fell to the ground, writhing and screaming in pain. His 'father' smirked, enjoying his only son's torment.

Inwardly, Draco smiled. Being the lover of the Boy-Who-Lived had taught him a few things. Harry was able to use his magic to shield himself from the terrible pain and damage the unforgivable caused, and had, naturally, taught Draco the art of immunity to the Cruciatus curse.

While his father laughed at seeing the younger blonde writhing in agony, he failed to notice Draco's hand being raised, wand held steady, and levelled at him.

"_Impedimenta_!"

Draco's yell startled Lucius, and he froze as the spell hit him, the wide smile still on his face. He watched in amazement as his son rose to his feet, idly brushing dirt off his muggle jeans and jumper.

Seeing the question and shock in his father's eyes, Draco chuckled.

"Harry taught me," he said lightly. "Cool trick don't you think?"

The temporary freezing spell on Lucius wore off at that precise moment.

"_Tarantellegra_!" he yelled.

Draco sidestepped the curse neatly. Shaking his head, he looked at his father, somewhat disappointed.

"Is that the best you can do?" he inquired sadly. "Here I am, offering you a duel, and you send third-year curses at me. I'm slightly insulted."

His father made the same slashing movement with his wand that Dolohov had used on Harry and Hermione in the Department of Mysteries in fifth year.

"_Protego_!" Draco yelled. "That's more like it!"

The curse rebounded forcefully off Draco's shield and hit Lucius in the chest, sending the older blonde flying back, smashing through the wooden gate and landing painfully several feet away, losing his wand in the process.

Draco strode over to the fallen man.

"I wanted to fight you fairly, _Father_," he spat. "Firstly to prove that the Light will always be stronger than the dark, and secondly so that I could kill you in a fair way. I'm so glad that I am the one to do this. _Avada Kedavra_!"

Green light sped out of his wand, and engulfed the man at his feet. The life immediately went out of Lucius, and Draco smirked. He was finally free and had his revenge.

Looking up at the hill, Draco saw flashes of light caused by spells flying through the air. The battle between Harry and Voldemort had begun.

Draco sprinted along the path to the bottom of the hill, and began to climb as fast as he could, rapidly gaining height as he focused on getting to the side of the man he loved.

Reaching the top of the hill. Draco made for the entrance to the tower as he saw the unmistakeable light that was Harry's soul shimmering in the air. He watched in horror as Voldemort's black form crashed into Harry, and began to smother him.

Running forward, Draco dropped to his knees beside Harry's prone body and grabbed his hand, knowing Harry could still sense his body through its live connection to his soul. The black cloud became, if possible, darker, smothering Harry.

Draco became even more distressed.

"Harry!" he cried in fear and pain.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Hearing Draco's voice, and feeling his strong yet soft hand holding his body's gave Harry a surge of strength he didn't know he had. Twisting and writhing within the Dark Lord's suffocating embrace, Harry managed to free himself from Voldemort's grasp, and after a few minutes of struggling, wrapped himself around the dark soul. Squeezing and squeezing until he smothered Voldemort, he felt the life drain from the Dark Lord, and waited, never relinquishing his grip, until the soul died and dissipated, leaving no trace of its existence.

As Harry floated back down to his body, exhausted, Voldemort's body exploded with a force so great that it shook the earth for miles around. Down below, the fighting stopped as the tremor ripped through the field. Neither side knew who had won, and they watched eagerly for some sign of the victor, neither wanting to continue fighting until they had knowledge of their own victory. It would be pointless for the other side to fight if they no longer had a hope or a leader.

Up on top of the Tor, an exhausted, but overjoyed Harry opened bleary eyes in his boyfriend's embrace.

"I did it," he whispered.

"You did, you did. I'm so proud!" Draco replied, kissing the lightning scar. "He's gone, we're free!"

"I couldn't have done it without you," Harry said, staring into the silver-blue eyes of his lover. "You gave me strength."

Out of nowhere, as Harry finished speaking, a flash of lightning lit the sky, striking the top of the tower. Remarkably, the old structure remained undamaged, but the bright electricity flowed down the walls, jumping out near the bottom, and surrounding Harry in a force field so strong, that Draco was ripped away and could not break through to reach Harry.

Sparks of electricity flickered around Harry, driving deep within his body, but not harming him-in fact, they left no mark. The raven-haired boy writhed and arched, but made no sound, and soon the lightning dissipated, leaving his even more weak on the stone floor.

Draco was by his side in an instant, and gathering his emerald-eyed lover in his arms, he realised that Harry was slipping away.

"Harry no!" he sobbed. "Don't do this to me! Not now!"

"Kiss him," spoke a figure from the shadows.

Not even thinking or questioning the stranger, Draco did as he was told and kissed the soft pouty lips of his boyfriend. Immediately, energy began to flow between them, and Harry felt a life force stronger than ever enter him.

They broke the kiss gently, and just stared at each other. Then, Draco remembered the figure in the shadows, and turned to face it.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "Show yourself."

The figure obliged, and stepped into the light the stars were casting. He was tall, and fair skinned. His dark hair glimmered unnaturally, and his dark blue eyes told of eons worth of knowledge, though he himself looked young.

"I am Gwyn ap Nudd," his voice had a strange quality to it, like running water. "I am the Fairy King that dwells in the Annwn here upon the Tor. You may call me Gwyn."

"Why are you here?" Draco asked. "Do you know what has happened to Harry? You must, you told me how to save him."

The Fairy nodded.

"I do indeed know," he replied. "Harry has fulfilled two prophecies tonight, and as the ancient one stated, he has become a representative of that for which he fought. He has become an angel upon earth. The gift granted to him came when he was too weak, and he would have died, but as his soul mate, you could save him. When you kissed him, you linked your life force to his, grounding him. You are joined in a bond greater than that of marriage, and that is something to treasure.

"I came here tonight to witness the battle, and to see the victor rise to an even greater power then that they already wielded. I needed to know the outcome of the battle, for my people and I would have left this realm until the reign of evil was over if the darkness had won.

"But it did not. Good won. So now, I bestow a gift unto Harry. The gift of knowledge. Knowledge of what he is now capable of."

With that, the Fairy King moved towards the two stunned boys, still trying to process what he had told them, and placed his hands upon Harry's head. He murmured some words, and his hands glowed gold. Knowledge filled Harry's mind, just as Gwyn had promised, and he felt more at ease.

When the Fairy stepped back, he nodded and whispered a quiet thank you. The Fairy smiled, and melted away into the shadows.

Standing, Harry turned to Draco, who was staring at him, wide-eyed.

"Come on, we have a job to finish." Harry commanded softly.

Pulling the blonde to his feet, he held the strong hand firmly and started down the hill. Noticing that silver-blue eyes were still locked upon his form, Harry stopped and turned to his lover.

"Why are you staring at me like that" he asked, confused.

"You're glowing," Draco replied dreamily. "You look so ethereal, I can't stop looking at you."

Harry chuckled.

"You can stare later, we have to end the war first," he chided gently, pecking Draco on the lips before setting off again.

Reaching the bottom of the hill, the two boys made their way towards the gate.

"Why's it so quiet?" Draco asked. "It's too still."

"They are waiting to see the winner," Harry answered simply.

Turning the corner, the battlefield came into view. Hundreds of faces stared at them. Realising who it was, the Death Eaters were angered. Raising their wands, they all attempted to attack Harry, but didn't manage, as Harry raised his hand, and a flash of light shot out of it, knocking the dark wizards and witches out.

Suddenly, the back-up forces of Voldemort arrived. They had been waiting in the trees, and if their master was defeated, they were to take revenge. Thousands of Dementors poured out of the darkness, intent on taking Harry's soul.

Once more, Harry held out his hand, but this time, he spoke as well, with an authority that belied his young age.

"Go back to Hell!"

And with a whirl of intense wind, the darkest creatures ever to roam the Earth were banished from the mortal realm.

No one moved for a minute or so, until Ron and Hermione ran at Harry and Draco, flinging themselves upon them and hugging them fiercely. Behind them, at a more sedate pace, came Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked.

"Why are you glowing?" Hermione asked at the same time.

"I fulfilled an ancient prophecy tonight," Harry replied. He turned to Dumbledore. "Professor, do you know of a prophecy that states a great battle between good and evil would take place here?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment, before nodding.

"Yes, that would be the one where the winner would secure an outcome of peace or disruption for a thousand years, wouldn't it?" he asked. Harry nodded. "Since you defeated evil, we will have peace for a millennium, and I assume that you have become an angel on Earth-hence the extraordinary power, and the glowing."

Ron and Hermione gasped when they realised that their best friend was a heavenly being.

"Professor, if you don't mind, I think that the injured should be taken to the hospital, and the students back to the school," Draco suggested.

"Yes, yes, quite right," Dumbledore beamed. "I shall stay here with the Ministry to take the Death Eaters into custody, and send Order members to take the injured to St. Mungos. Harry, I assume that you can take the students back without too much trouble?"

"Of course," Harry inclined his head slightly. "It would be my pleasure."

With that, he clapped his hands, and in a flash of light, the students that were not to be taken to hospital found themselves in their dorm rooms, and exhausted, fell into bed for some sleep. They would celebrate tomorrow.

Harry and Draco, however, were not tired. Their combined life forces, made stronger by Harry's angel status filled them with energy, and back in their private room, they stared at each other. Moving unconsciously closer, their lips moved in a passionate, yet loving kiss.

Falling back onto their bed, they kissed and touched and caressed, removing each other's clothes slowly. Soon, they were both ready, and Draco grabbed the lubricant off the bedside table. Smoothing some onto his fingers, and covering his arousal, he slid a finger into Harry, and gently began to stretch him. Soon, second and third fingers were added, and finally, Draco slid inside the tight heat of his lover.

The room was filled with soft cries and moans, words had no place as the two boys sealed their love once again, in the most passionate way that they had ever made love. Finally, they came together, calling out each other's names. Basking in their afterglow, Draco pulled out of Harry, and rolled off to the side, pulling the emerald-eyed teen as close as he could. Kissing the raven hair, he whispered,

"I love you, my angel."

"I love you too, Dragon," Harry replied softly.

Soon, they fell asleep, dreaming of a future of peace, light and happiness together, for all eternity.

A/N: Whew! That took me ages! Days to be exact. I would just like to say that Gwyn ap Nudd is indeed the Fairy King who was said to inhabit the Fairy hollow (realm) inside Glastonbury Tor, the entrance to which was called the Annwn.

I wish to ask you all a favour as well. I never get much feedback from one-shots, and I would really like to know what you thought about this one, as the idea has been wit me ever since I visited Glastonbury last year. So please, please, please review and tell me what you think!

Thank you for reading,

Love ya,

Len


End file.
